Never to be seperated
by Jelly1221
Summary: Hermione and Draco find out their love for eachother in a life threatening situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

Not To Be Separated Chapter 1

It was Hermione Granger's 5th year at Hogwarts and she was already late for the train. Her parents couldn't drive her to Hogwarts because nobody really knew the exact location. Hermione was forced to catch a ride on the Night Bus. Her parents called her downstairs at 11:15am, the train had left 15 minutes ago, Hermione hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen…

"Yes mum?" she asked. Her mother looked at her worried.

"Honey, it's your first day back to Hogwarts and you've already missed the train. Are you ok?" asked her mum, knowing that Hermione was never late for anything.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" asked Hermione curiously. Her mother looked even more worried.

"Well… you are never late to go to Hogwarts, you love it there, why are you still home at," she paused looking at her watch, "11:30am?" she asked. Hermione stared at her mother.

"Mum, I don't always have to be perfect you know, I know you'd love me to be, but no ones perfect." She said a little annoyed at her mum. She didn't want to be known as the same old Hermione, meaning the "nerd" that she was known as in her first 4 years at Hogwarts. Hermione had changed indeed.

She summoned the night bus andit arrived in a flash, she picked her stuff up and walked out the door. She was in front of her house and the night bus stood there waiting for her to board it. A man came out and helped her with her luggage and then they were off. Hermione went to the nearest bed and got ready for the long journey. She didn't bother looking out the window as the busdrove so fast that every thing goes past so fast that it makes you dizzy. Finally they had arrived at Hogwarts at 9:30pm, Hermione got off the night bus and walked up the stairs and into the foyer. She put her luggage down and checked her watch. It was now a quarter to ten, she knew the Welcome Feast had ended, she dropped her luggage and Crookshanks with every one else's luggage and pets, and slowly walked up to her House Common Room. Halfway through her walk to the Gryfindor Common Room she hit something hard. She didn't put her head up to see what it was until she heard a voice. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She looked at him confused. "What are you doing Granger?" he asked looking at her menacingly.

"None of your business Malfoy." She finally said finding her voice. Although as she looked at him she saw he had changed. He had grown a lot taller and more muscular, he didn't have his goons following him as he had obviously grown a lot stronger. However she found herself thinking, "Oh, my god! He is so handsome! I've got to have him…" and at the same time he was checking her out. He stared into her eyes, and then he had a look at how she had changed. He saw she had also grown a lot taller, didn't have her bushy uncontrollable hair, is wearing makeup, and has all the right curves.

He couldn't resist thinking, "Man, she is so hot! I wonder what is would feel like…" he thought and then finally snapped out of it. "I'm a Malfoy I can't like a Mudblood." He thought to himself. At the exact moment Hermione was thinking, "He's a Malfoy, he wouldn't want to go out with me. There's no point even thinking about it." Hermione was trying to move past him, but surprisingly he moved and stopped her from leaving.

"What? I need to go. Move, your going to get us both into trouble." No sooner had Hermione said that when who should come out of nowhere but Professor Snape.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger? What would bring the both of you here at this time of the night?" he asked coldly. Hermione shifted her leg uncomfortably,

"Um, what it is Professor… I came to Hogwarts a little late because I missed the train. And then I ran into Malfoy and he wouldn't let me pass to go to my dormitory." Hermione said after giving Malfoy a glare.

"I've heard enough. You will both serve detention for a month, 6:30pm to 12:30 am. There will be no complaints about it." He said. "Now, the both of you get to your dormitories immediately." Finished Snape and with that he walked away.

"Now look what you did. Detention with you would be a nightmare." Said Hermione and with that she pushed past him and walked to her dormitory. Malfoy then walked to his dormitory trying to not think about what he had just thought about Hermione. He couldn't have feelings for her, his father would kill her, not to mention kill him too.

* * *

Jelly:Hey that was the first chapter,its my first story…so please be honest! If ya wanna know what happens next please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: hello again! this is my second chapter, i hope u all enjoyed tha first one...remember i dont own the characters, just the plot.

Also thanku to tha ppl that actually **did** review, i appreciate it heaps! Hope u lyk tha next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day classes went by pretty quickly and detention with Malfoy came a little too quickly for Hermione.

"Now, you will both sort out the whole Dungeons putting every thing in its correct places, and clean the desks and floor. And this will be done WITHOUT MAGIC." He said enjoying the looks on both of their faces. The two set to work and Snape left them to it. However, Hermione found herself being watched by Malfoy.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"What? I wasn't doing anything." He said giving her the evil eye.

"Yes you were. Stop looking at me." She said then got back to work. "Why does he look at me like that? He doesn't even like me and yet he still does it." She thought to herself.

"How would you know if I liked you or not?" he asked her. She looked at him shocked, questioning in her head whether or not she thought or spoke the question out loud.

"What are you on about Malfoy?" she asked looking at him half shocked half worriedly.

"You heard me. How would you know?" he asked again.

"Because you're a Slytherin and Slytherins hate Gryfindors." she said half not wanting that to be true.

Malfoy moved closer to her, "Well, things are changing now." He said softly. He lightly touched her cheek and she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but her question wasn't answered. Malfoy leant in and planted his lips on hers. She then found herself kissing back and melting into the kiss. They finally broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was non other than Professor Snape who had come back to check on them.

"Damn." Draco thought in his head. Not knowing that it was the same thing Hermione had thought.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, his cheeks going red in anger and in embarrassment.

"Um, well I askedGranger to pass me the cloth and she went to give it to me and our heads slipped." Lied Draco. Snape looked at him not believing a word he just said.

"Fifty points will taken from the both of you for your lack on obeying rules." He said cruelly.

"But Professor-" Started Hermione.

But was cut off, "But nothing, get back to work or I'll add another hour to tonight's detention." And with that he left.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked Draco.

He looked at her smiling, "I wanted to see what it felt like to kiss a mudblood, now I have your germs." He saidcoldly, wiping his lips and going back to work. Hermione didn't reply to that, she just crossed the room to the other shelves and cried her eyes out softly. Draco realized this and walked over to her.

"Look I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was… to say that… well… I like you – a lot." He said finally getting it out. She turned and looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it." She said angrily. He looked up at her,

"But I did mean it." He said looking back down at the floor.

"Oh my god! Draco Malfoy just said he liked me?" she thought to herself excitedly. But she found herself replying, "I like you too." And with that they kissed again.

* * *

Disclaimer: Well that was tha second chapter... i no they r really short, i'll work on making them longer, sorry. Anyways, this isnt tha life threatening situation...that is still yet 2 come! But if u want 2 find out what happens please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Jelly: Hey again! thanku guys for reviewing:) i hope u like the next chapter, its alittle longer, and i sorta changed the rating... theres only one or two scenes...but they arnt bad dont worry. Anywayz, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The rest of the detention passed away pretty quickly and Draco insisted on walking Hermione to her dormitory. "Oh crap, I think I'm falling for her, better not let the word spread, it will get back to my father." Thought Draco to himself, worried of what might happen to the both of them. "Goodnight." He said smiling at her.

"Goodnight." She said leaning in and kissing his lips. They stood there kissing for a long time neither of them wanting to pull apart. However Hermione needed air and broke apart. This time they saw two very angry people known as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione? What the hell do you think you are doing kissing Malfoy?" asked Ron angrily, if Harry wasn't holding him he would have punched Malfoy's face out. Draco pulled Hermione behind him to protect her.

"What do you want Potter? Weasley?" He asked, no emotion showing on his face.

Harry looked at him angrily, "We are trying to protect our best friend from getting hurt," he paused and then added, "From you." Finished Harry pointing to Malfoy.

"Well. She's not going to get hurt. Now go away and don't stick your nose in other peoples business _again_." Said Draco sharply. Hermione couldn't take the fighting any more, she let go of Draco and ran away as fast as she could and not looking back at them once. "Now look at what you did. If you really care about her you'd leave her alone to make her own decisions. Stop acting like she's your sister and you need to protect her all the time." Said Malfoy and with that he ran after her in the direction she took.

He finally found her by the Hogwarts Lake near the far end of the castle grounds. "Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked worried. She looked up at him, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Please don't fight with my friends, I don't want to have to choose between you or them." She said crying even harder. He sat next to her and let her cry in his chest. A few meters from where Hermione and Draco sat stood Harry and Ron just watching them silently not believing their eyes. Hermione stopped crying after a while and looked into Draco's eyes. "Promise me you won't fight any more." She said.

Draco looked at her, "If only she understood." He thought to himself. "Hermione…" he paused. "Its not that I won't fight with them, its just that…um, they hate me and obviously I have to protect myself from them." He said looking back at her. "But I promise I won't fight as long as you talk to them." He quickly added seeing the expression on her face. She suddenly smiled and kissed him.

They finally broke apart, "Thank you Draco, I really appreciate it, and I will talk to them." She said. Harry and Ron heard the conversation and looked at each other shocked.

"Well, we should lay off, I mean I hate to mention it but what Malfoy said made sense." Said Harry. Ron just gaped at him. "Your letting her be with the one guy that has called her mudblood constantly since second year?" he asked angrily.

Harry looked at him, "Well, yeah, its her choice, we'll just stay away from Malfoy that's all." Said Harry.

Ron looked at Harry angrily, "But Harry if Lucious Malfoy finds out about them being lovers, he'll kill them." He said worriedly.

Harry looked at him not wanting to believe what he had just said, even though it was true, "We'll be ready for him, we'll kill him if he tries to kill them. Agreed?" Harry asked Ron, he finally gave up and nodded in agreement and they ran back to their dormitory. Later when Hermione had reached the dormitories she had a chat with Harry and Ron.

"Look I know you guys hate Draco, but please leave him alone and he will leave you both alone. Ok?" she asked hopefully. The two nodded in agreement as they already knew this was coming and didn't want to make their friend cry again. "Thank you so much guys, you have no idea how much this means to me." She said happily, hugging them both. Little did she know they already knew.

After their little talk in the common room everything was going fine with Draco and Hermione. But one night Hermione had a nightmare that his father would rip her and Draco apart and kill them. She got so scared she ran out of bed and put a nightgown on and ran to the Slytherin common room. She knocked on the portrait door, and luckily Draco was the only one awake next to the fire so he answered the door.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly studying her tear struck face. He pulled her into the common room and sat her in his lap in an armchair in front of the fire. She curled up into Draco's arms and sobbed lightly on his chest.

"Draco, it was horrible… I dreamt your father really hated the idea of us being together so he came to Hogwarts along with Voldemort and they killed us. I was soo scared." She sobbed.

He looked at her in the eyes and smiled, "Its alright you're here now so if my father was to do that we can fight back. Come, I'll take you to my room and you can stay with me for the night." He said looking at her. She nodded and they walked into his room and lay on his bed together. He looked at her in her nightgown and P-J. "Not that this is a good time to say this but, you look so sexy in that." He said pointing to her outfit.

"Well, I was so scared I forgot to change." She said smiling and blushing from his comment.

He lay on top of her and started kissing her. "Draco, I don't really want to do this right now." Said Hermione worriedly, as she was still a virgin.

"Ok. If you really don't want to you don't have to. But if you change your mind I'll be gentle, if that's what you're thinking." He said studying her face. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Um… ok. It's just that I want this to be perfect." Said Hermione. Draco understood that this was her first time and that she wanted it to be perfect so he bewitched the room and put candles everywhere. He then put on a soft muggle song that Hermione said she really liked. (a/n: She was singing to it during detention because it was a beautiful song and it had a lot of meaning to it.) When he had finished Hermione was still a little worried, but her worries soon died down as she trusted Draco and knew he wouldn't do any thing to hurt her. Soon clothes were flying in the air, fingers, hands and lips went every where imaginable and they had the best night in their lives. Neither of them noticed that their clothes fell into the fireplace… The next morning they both awoke one after the other, Draco awoke first.

He looked over his shoulder at Hermione's body and smiled, "She is so beautiful when she sleeps." He thought.

She smiled slightly and opened her eyes, "Why thank you Malfoy." She said slyly. Draco was shocked he looked at her puzzled and completely speechless.

Finally he spoke, "How'd you hear me? I didn't say that out loud did I?" he asked slightly blushing. Hermione just nodded her head.

"Is that Draco Malfoy blushing?" she asked playfully. He turned away embarrassed even more. They both decided to sleep in a little longer as it was still early, neither of them noticed the person that had been watching them the whole time, eyes full of fury at the sight…

* * *

Jelly: Ummm, yea...that was one of them, the other isnt as bad...so dont worry. Anyways if u guys want to know wat happens, pls review! And thanx again 4 tha reviews i got for the first two chapters!You guysare great:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own anything but tha plot

Jelly: Hey guys! thanx again for reviewing:D this next chapter is longer :) and you'll soon find out who was spyin on them...feel free 2 make predictions or make suggestions in your reviews :) Ok, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a Saturday morning so the both of them didn't worry about getting up early for classes. They stayed in bed and chatted together for ages until Hermione went to go into the shower and noticed she couldn't see her clothes.

"Draco, where are our clothes?" she asked puzzled. Draco looked around the room until his eyes came across the fireplace where a single strand of lace hung out of it.

He looked nervously back at Hermione, "Um… err… they fell into the fireplace while the fire was burning last night." He said shocked. Hermione didn't react very well either.

"In the fireplace? How am I going to get back to my dormitory? NAKED?" she shouted panicked.

Draco hushed her quickly, "Ssh, you don't want people walking in here do you and seeing us like this?" he asked. She shook her head, "Well then, keep your voice down, incase you have forgotten, you are in the Slytherin Dormitory." He said, and judging by Hermione's expression she had forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"But that was my favourite nightgown and PJ…" (She sat lightly crying over her loss and finally came to her senses) "How am I going to get out of here without people seeing me?" she asked as she started crying uncontrollably.

Draco took her in his arms and rocked her gently; "I have polyjuice potion stored away for emergencies." He finally said remembering.

She looked up at him, "And who am I going to change into?" she asked worriedly.

He paused, and hesitated in bringing the words out, "Um, Pansy Parkinson." He said.

Hermione's face turned bright red, "WHAT THE HELL? YOU WANT ME TO TURN INTO THAT SLUT, AND JUST WALK OUT OF YOUR ROOM LIKE WE DID NOTHING?" she asked all angry and worked up. The person watching them couldn't believe their ears. She just stared at her ex in pain to see what he was planning. Yes… the person spying on them was none other than Pansy Parkinson herself. She got out of her hiding place and went to plan revenge. Meanwhile, Draco managed to shut Hermione up by kissing her.

She softened into the kiss, and he finally pulled away, "Do this for us? It will work, and if it doesn't I will kill whoever tries stopping you from getting out of here alive. And if you want I'll walk with you to the end of the door and wave good bye as you walk back to your dormitory. The potion shouldn't last long so get straight to your dormitory and change. Ok?" he asked trying to reassure her. She nodded and kissed him again to show how much she appreciated what he was doing, even thought she was going to turn into Parkinson. As they were getting dressed Draco went over with what she was meant to do.

At that exact moment, Pansy was lying on her bed and was remembering her ex and every inch of his body like it used to be. So muscular, and the best thing was it was hers until the mudblood interfered. She then decided on a plan. She would get back what was hers even if it meant killing the mudblood. Her mind was made up. She quickly scrambled out of her room with a quill and piece of parchment in hand and went into the common room to start her revenge plan. Her first point was to expose Hermione letting every one in Slytherin to see two Pansy's and she'll declare her as Hermione Granger the Mudblood who slept with Draco Malfoy for his cash…

Hermione drank the polyjuice potion. Amazingly, Draco had it wrong, the person she changed into was… DRACO! She looked at herself in the mirror and screamed. Draco was surprised too.

"I think I gave you the wrong one. That wasn't supposed to happen." He said. Hermione looked at him shocked.

"Your damn right that wasn't supposed to happen. Ok, I'll just be going before you think of giving me any more potions to drink." She grabbed some of Draco's clothes and put them on.

"Mmm, you would look sexy in them." Said Draco. Hermione looked at him blushing.

"You think so?" she asked not knowing whether he was talking about himself or picturing her in those clothes.

"Yes, come here." He pulled her in to a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Hermione said good bye and walked out of the room.

Pansy was sitting on the sofa writing something on a piece of parchment. Hermione walked over to her knowing she looked like Draco and asked, (trying to sound like Draco).

"What are you doing?" and pulled on a so-called-supposed-to-be-a-sexy-look as Draco.

"Um, want to see?" she asked. Hermione nodded. She walked over and read the evil plan, at least she knew now what was going to happen.

"Oh, ok. This is to kill the mudblood, yeah?" she asked still in Draco's voice. Pansy looked at him.

"Um, yes, are you ok with that?" she asked looking strangely at him.

"Oh, that mudblood, yeah, I'm only using her." She said knowing those words that came out of her mouth weren't true.

"Oh, really?" she said smiling, she grabbed his (her) hand and dragged him up the stairs and to her room. She did a spell and both their clothes were off.

"Oh shit." Thought Hermione. "Um, I have to go and eat breakfast." she said. She muttered a spell and her clothes were back on. She then grabbed the door, turned the handle and ran out of the common room not even looking back. Draco saw what had happened and ran after Hermione forgetting that she still had the polyjuice potion on her, he only remembered when Hermione stopped running and he ran straight into her.

"Ow!" said Hermione rubbing her head as their heads hit.

Some first years looked at them confused, "Am, I seeing things?" a girl asked her friend.

"I don't think so if I can see it too." She answered back. Hermione and Draco then found out what they were talking about.

"Oh, crap, the polyjuice potion." Said Hermione alarmed. Hermione and Draco ran into the toilets near by, they were there for about fifteen minutes and then Hermione changed back. During that fifteen minutes Draco asked Hermione a question out of curiosity.

"Hey Hermione?" he started.

She looked up at him, "Yeah?" she answered.

"If you had a choice to pick out one ring in a jeweler shop what would it look like?" Draco asked her.

"Um, I'm not really big on jewelry but I would pick a silver band and a sapphire jewel. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, just asking!" replied Draco. Soon Hermione turned back to herself again.

"Eeww! I'm in Slytherin clothes." Said Hermione disgusted.

"Hey, it's not that bad, but if you ask me you look really sexy in them." Said Draco eyeing her.

"Oh, really?" she asked coming closer to him, she sat facing him in his lap. He nodded to her question and they kissed.

Neither of them noticed the old wizard that was watching their every move. The wizard was none other than Professor Dumbledor the headmaster of Hogwarts. He couldn't help but smile as he absent-mindedly shook his head. He had heard about what Hermione had dreamt about the night before, and knew that it could have been a premonition and he had to do something about it. He walked off to his office to prepare.

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione had stopped kissing and had finally broken apart.

"Oh no, we have lost track of time, we are supposed to be in detention, Snape will kill us." Said Hermione worriedly.

"No, I will be doing more than killing you, I will be reporting you both to the head master after taking 100 points from both your houses. Not only that, you will be serving detention for the next 3 months not including the first month that was given to you two weeks ago." Said Snape rather coldly. As soon as they heard his voice speak into the silence they had both turned their heads in utter shock.

"How long have you been here?" Draco had the nerve to ask.

Snape looked at him coldly, "Enough to see the polyjuice potion wear off and to see your actions towards each other, now put your clothes back on. You are both to see the head master. Now go, immediately." He said.

* * *

Jelly: Did you all enjoy it? If yes please review! if no, just make a suggestion :)!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i dont own anythin but the character Rachel in this chapter.

Jelly: Hey ppls! Sorry i havent updated in ages, i went away for tha 2 week holiday and had no electricity. Umm just so you all know, Pansy had owled the malfoys and told them about Hermione and Draco for revenge. He threatened to kill them, and Dumbledor is only protecting them in this chapter.

HooverChick1408: Yes dumbledor was standing there watching them, but then he walked off - snape never saw him. Thats why he sent them toDumbledor'soffice thinking they would be punished for it.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

With that last remark Snape left to tell the head master about the recent events.

"Oh no, now what? We are sure to be kicked out of Hogwarts." Said Hermione sadly. Draco stood up and lightly put her on the ground.

"Don't worry, put your shirt back on and we'll go see the headmaster. And besides he won't expel us, he likes you any way, and I'll write to you if I get expelled." Said Draco reassuringly. Hermione smiled, he always knew how to make her happy.

"Ok, lets go we don't want Snape coming back thinking we aren't coming. Besides, detention for another 3 months wont be too bad with you." She said smiling slyly. She then added, "It's just the seeing the headmaster bit that's worrying me." Said Hermione looking a little worriedly at Draco. The two slowly made their way to Hermione's dormitory for her to get changed back into Gryfindor robes, and then they made their way to the head master's office. Finally they reached the gargoyle at the front of the head masters office.

"Oh, we don't have the password." Said Hermione realizing.

"Hey, that's a good thing we don't have to see the head master now and we won't get expelled." Said Draco thinking all their troubles were over. What he didn't know was, that he was very wrong. Who should come up to them, than none other then Filch the caretaker. Unfortunately he over heard their conversation andhe walked up to them.

"Oh, isn't it weird that you are in a huge problem, I'd be glad to help you." He said smiling evilly. Hermione and Draco had no idea what he was on about, but soon their questions were answered. "Slobberworm." Said Filch and the gargoyle moved revealing a staircase leading up to professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione gasped.

"You really are a horrible man, I can't see how you can live with yourself." Said Hermione angrily. He looked at her in anger.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, wouldn't want to get into more trouble now would we?" he said, and with that he walked off, "Come on Mrs. Norris." He called back tohis cat. The cat meowed an unfriendly meow and walked off with her master.

"They are horrible. Absolutely HORRIBLE." Hermione couldn't help yelling. Draco gave her a reassuring hug.

"Come on before we get into even more trouble." He said leading her towards the staircase and to the head masters office. They finally reached the door and Draco had enough courage, which Hermione was surprised at, to hold his hand up and knock on the heavy steal door. But to their surprise it wasn't Dumbledor that opened the door… it was Snape. He gave them a mean look, then Draco took Hermione's hand and led her into the room. They got to the head masters desk and waited for him to address them.

"Sit, please..." he began, they both sat down on the sofa next to them. "It has come to my attention that the two of you are in love, and I don't hold any thing against you, but please, I must ask you both of two little favors." Said Professor Dumbledor. Draco and Hermione looked at each other totally lost for words, then Draco finally spoke up.

"Anything professor we'd be happy to help." Said Draco, squeezing Hermione's hand to comfort her.

"Yes professor anything." She finally said. Dumbledor smiled at the two of them.

"Great, now the first one is that even though students in Hogwarts are allowed to date, I must ask you not to use locations in Hogwarts as places to… lets just say, have fun in." he said smiling at them. As Professor Dumbledor asked them of the first favor they both blushed a deep red.

"Headmaster, you can't just let them go without a punishment." Said Snape rather cruelly. The head master turned his head toward Snape and a hint of anger showed as he spoke.

"I'm quite aware of that Severus, and I am getting to that bit now." Said Dumbledore. He turned his attention back to Draco and Hermione, and his face softened again, "Well, the second favor, and don't take this the wrong way... i'm going to send the both of you to Durmstrang School of Witch Craft and Wizardry for 2 years. It's for your own safety and the reasons for this decision I cannot say." Before Draco or Hermione could object, their bags were packed and waiting for them at the front door entrance to Hogwarts.

"But Professor, please, I don't mean any disrespect but I don't understand why you would want to send us to Durmstrang. It's a bad school, its even said that Lord Voldemort himself is in each of the students. And that Voldemort used to go to that school, it's of pure evil." Said Hermione panicking and searching for an excuse. (a/n: in this story voldemort went to durmstrang, not hogwarts).

"There will be no complaints tolerated, you are to both proceed downstairs and pickup your belongings, and a waiting coach is at the front gate of the entrance to Hogwarts. Good luck to the both of you, and just bare something in mind… this is for the best and you will learn something out of it, so pay attention." Dumbledor finished, he then shooed them out of his office. "I hope they will be alright, even though this is for their safety. So what if Lucious Malfoy doesn't want them to be together, they were meant to be." Dumbledor thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the two were making their way down the staircase; Snape was already at the bottom. Before he walked off he shouted back to Hermione,

"Too bad your friends won't even know where you are going, you're both prohibited from telling anyone about what's going on. Say goodbye to the dream team." And with that he laughed an evil laugh and walked off. It was almost as if he knew what was going to happen to them.

"I bet he is loving this." Said Hermione about to burst into tears.

"Come on lets go, Durmstrang isn't as bad as people say it is, I used to go there and the people there are really nice." Said Draco, he hugged her and tried to reassure her.

"Ok, I trust you Draco, just don't leave me alone. Ok?" She asked looking at him seriously.

"I won't, I promise." Said Draco. They slowly made their way to the front gate after picking up their belongings at the front door. They then climbed into the carriage together and cuddled closely, as it was a cold night. The trip took a long time and soon they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Little did they know, as they were in the carriage asleep, some one had watched them making their way out of Hogwarts with their belongings. He thought they were running away together. He then went to his common room and spread the news. Before any one could say "What?" the news was all around the school.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her stay with him, now look what he has done."Ronsaid angrily to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"What I can't believe is that Hermione actually chose Malfoy over us." Said Harry and then they made their way to their next classes and thought nothing more of it.

At that exact same moment Draco and Hermione had awoken from their sleep. The driver then told them that there was another hour till they would reach their destination. He then magically appeared food into the carriage to fill them up for the rest of the journey.

"Hey Draco?" asked Hermione. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What do you suppose Dumbledore is making us go to Durmstrang for?" asked Hermione. Draco looked outside the window at the landscape.

"I don't know Hermione, I really don't know."**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­  
****

* * *

**

They finally reached Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at 6:30am and were greeted by a couple of first years. They were curious to see who was in the carriage. 

"Ready?" Draco asked Hermione. Hermione looked at him, an expression mixed with worry, nervousness, he could tell shewasscared.

"Don't worry, it will be fine I promise." Said Draco trying once again to reassure her.

"Ok, I'm ready!" she said building up her courage. They stepped out of the carriage, no sooner had they done that when the whole school came out and gathered around the carriage to see who they were. Somewhere in the crowd, was someone who Draco had loved 4 years ago, when he used to go to Durmstrang. That someone was Rachel. Draco was forced to go to Hogwarts in the middle of his first year and had to leave Rachel. Before he left people had thought they were inseparable because of how much they loved each other. Draco spotted her as soon as he got out of the carriage.

"Rachel!" he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I haven't seen you for years. How have you been?" she asked excitedly, admiring how much he had changed.

"I've been great, how have you been? Wow you look more beautiful than ever!" he said eyeing her.

"Why thank you Draco." She replied.Asthey were chatting, Hermione watched from the carriage tears building in her eyes.

She then over heard someone next to her say to her friends, "Wow, the old couple are back together, now nothing can separate them."

Hermione couldn't take it any more, she ran through the crowd and around the corner, she had seen every thing and shedidn't want to see Draco Malfoy ever again. Draco had finally realized that Hermione never followed him out of the carriage, he looked around for her, but all he saw was her coat flying around the corner of the building.

"I have to go." He said , suddenly letting go of Rachel.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Rachel asked worriedly. Draco looked at her then smiled.

"No, you never do anything wrong. I have to go see a teacher that's all."he said.

"Oh, ok. I'll seeyou aroud." She said smiling.

"Yep, definately. Bye." he saidthen ran off to find Hermione.

* * *

Jelly: Soo? How was it? Its a long one again! YAY:)  
Please review coz i reali wana know wat u guys think of it! Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As you all know, i own nothin but the character Rachel in this story.  
Jelly: Hey ppls, i know this story might be alil confusin at times...sorry bout that, but am trying to make it readable... enjoy tha next chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

He kept walking around the whole school but he couldn't find Hermione anywhere. Meanwhile Hermione was crying behinda tree near the schools Quidditch Pitch.

"How could he do this to me?" she thought to herself. After a while she came to her senses, "I'll go talk to him, maybe she'sjust an old friend." She finally convinced herself and stood up to leave and go find Draco, but somebody pushed her back down and kissed her on the lips. She noticed this person was under an invisibility cloak, she pulled away from the person and pulled down the cloak.

"Ah!" She screamed a high pitched scream. "Victor Krum? What do you think you are doing? Why'd you kiss me? I dumped you at the Ball you cheated on ME remember. Get the hell away from me." She shouted, but before he could answer or even speak to her Draco had just walked passed and heard what was going on.

"Get your hands off my girl." He butted in taking Hermione away from Victor.

"Get your filthy hands off me too. I don't want to see you ever again." Hermione shouted at Draco and with that she walked off.

Draco stood there for a few seconds going over what had just happened. He finally came to his senses and ran after Hermione.

"Hermione please, Rachel is an old friend, nothing was going on between us." He said hoping to get her to listen to him. She took one step turned and looked at him.

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone. You lied to me. And I'm not stupid, by the way you looked at her and spoke to her, it looked like lust to me." She said. She turned and started to walk away but he pulled her to him.

"Please don't leave me, I love you." He said looking into her eyes. Hermione didn't know how to act to this, but she found herself whispering,

"I love you too." She replied and they leant in and kissed. Hermione melted into the kiss, they finally broke apart. "You promised me…" she started, tears rolling down her face. "You ran straight to that, that bitch and left me alone, I was so scared, I bet you forgot I even existed when you hugged, kissed and spoke to her." She said crying even harder. Draco took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I just, I was just happy to see her again. I thought you followed me honestly Hermione, I really did." Said Draco still hugging her.

"No, your lying to me again, I heard people around me saying, "The old couple are back together. Now nothing can separate them." Explain that why don't you." She said looking at him angrily.

"Ok, so we were an old couple and we loved each other but its over between us and now I've got you. I love you, and only you." He said trying to get her to believe him.

"You know what? You two deserve each other. Now leave me alone." She screamed and pulled away from him and ran away crying uncontrollably. She didn't even notice the boy in front of her and ran straight into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" the boy asked. Hermione tried to clear her eyes so she could see the person in front of her. "No, I mean no I'm sorry. It was my fault." She said shakily. The boy led her to a near by bench.

"So, who are you?" Hermione asked the boy.

He smiled, "First, you tell me who you are." He said wiping the tears from her face. She smiled back and looked up at him.

"Ok, I'm Hermione Granger, you are?" she asked hoping for an answer. He looked at her smiled again then turned away.

"If I tell you, you either won't believe me or will be afraid of me. But I have changed and I want to be with you." Said the boy. Hermione looked at him confused.

"I don't understand what you are trying to get at. Are you saying you want to be with me?" Hermione asked looking at him confused.

"Yes, butyou might not want to be with me." Said the boy.

"Ok, this is stupid, just tell me who you are. The real answer please, I won't hate you or run away." She said eagerly, looking into his eyes.

"Ok, I'll tell you…" he paused and smiled at her, he took her hands into his so she wouldn't run away. "I -I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle." Tom said watching her expression change.

"What? You? But aren't you… Lord Voldemort?" Hermione asked frightened of the answer. Tom hesitated before answering.

"Well, that was my father. I'm not Voldemort and I refuse to follow in his foot steps." Said Tom rather angrily.

"Oh, ok, just relax ok. I believe you and I still want to be with you." Hermione said looking into his eyes again. Tom pulled her towards him and they kissed. Hermione didn't know what was making her fall for him and little did Hermione know she was tricked and Tom really was becoming Lord Voldemort and following in his father's footsteps.

"Soon she will become my queen and we will rule this world." Thought Tom.

Hermione finally pulled away, she looked at him slyly.

"I love you Tom, I want to be with you." Said Hermione drawn to him. In her mind the same Hermione Granger was there, but he some how pulled her to him and made her say things she didn't want to.

"I love you too, and we will be together forever, meet me in the Great Hall at midnight, and we will be together." Said Tom smiling slyly, he grabbed Hermione by the waist pulling her towards him till their bodies were touching tightly and they kissed again. In her mind she was screaming for help, but she couldn't get away, she was so drawn to him for some reason. They pulled apart not noticing the person watching from a distance. It was of course Draco Malfoy, he stood watching as they walked into the entrance of Durmstrang.

"I've lost her." Thought Draco sadly. Meanwhile, Tom was leading Hermione into the Great Hall and sat her down in his lap at the table which he and hisfriends sat on. Tom was explaining to Hermione that everyone in Durmstrang are in Slytherin house. When he had finished explaining how classes worked and dormitories he looked into her eyes.

"Any questions?" Tom asked looking at her admiringly. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, one… where's the entrance to your dormitory?" she asked slyly, in her mind Hermione screamed. He turned and looked at her shocked and full of lust.

"That will have to wait for later." He replied still in shock.

"Oh, ok. If I have to wait I will…" said Hermione. Finally the time had come for dinner and the Great Hall piled in full of hungry students. Hermione glared at them trying to see what every one looked like. Then, she saw him… Draco Malfoy. She looked at him slightly remembering the love she had had for him. She then moved her eyes towards Tom and saw he was smiling at her. She smiled back but in her mind she didn't know that she did, her mind was still in love with Draco but her body, she had figured was under a spell. She was drawn to Tom and there was no way of stopping herself. Her thoughts were disrupted as the feast began.

"Hello, and welcome to those that are new here. Please come to the front so that you may all be introduced," said the Headmaster. Hermione and Draco made their ways to the front of the hall. When they had reached the front the headmaster continued, "This is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Please welcome them to our school. Now, enjoy the feast." He finished. The whole hall applauded and then tucked into the food. Hermione was the first to be seated, as Draco was going to sit down with his friends he saw Hermione was talking to… Tom Riddle. She had walked over to the table and sat in his lap!

"That can't be right. He has done something to her. I better keep a close watch over them." Thought Draco while he went to sit opposite Tom and Hermione. He just sat there watching them, he saw Hermione whisper something in Tom's ear, he couldn't hear though, all he saw was Tom smiling and answering the question by whispering it into her ear. Then Hermione spoke out loud so no one would get suspicious to what she had said before.

"Hey Tom? Can you show me around the school so I don't get lost?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, but after the feast ok," he started then whispered, "Then we have to come here tonight at midnight ok?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Ok." She said, but in her mind Hermione wondered what he wanted to come back to the Great Hall for, it wouldn't be anything good.

The feast was finally over and the full and tired students made their ways up to their house common rooms. But first as Tom promised he showed Hermione around the whole school. It was now 11:30pm at night and Hermione was sound asleep in her dorm room and Tom was making his way into it to wake her. (a/n: Teachers at this school don't care if students go into each other's dorm rooms. There are also no passwords.) Tom finally reached Hermione's room and gently shook her awake.

"Hey Hermione. We have to go to the Great Hall now." He said. Hermione awoke slightly.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Did I do something?" She asked panicking. He kissed her lips to calm her down.

"No, come on and get dressed, we have to go to the Great Hall remember?" he asked her. She nodded her head slightly. She got dressed and they headed down. (a/n: Teachers at this school also don't care if the students walk in the hallways dead at night either. Caring school eh?) They finally reached the hall.

"Come on we have to go over to that floating book in the middle of the room and chant a dark spell called "Emokinolous" – Look I know you are tired, but we have to ok?" he asked looking into her brown eyes.

She nodded her head slowly. As they were making their way slowly to the book Hermione remembered reading about this spell and remembered the counter curse to stop this spell taking effect on her. He led her all the way to the dark floating book, and as they were chanting the dark spell, Hermione was chanting the reverse spell in her mind so that the dark spell had no affect on her and soon they were both finished.

"Now, my Queen, shall we leave this place and rule the world together?" Tom asked Hermione, to which she replied by nodding her head, as she didn't want him to find out what she had just done. The two apparated by Tom holding onto Hermione and doing the apparating, and together they left the castle with an unwanted person following them. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

jelly: So...wat do u all think will happen? If you want to find out please review, you can also make predictions as to what you think might happen... :) well...until tha next chapter! bye:) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:u already no wat im gona say soo...yea...

jelly: hey peeps! this is chapter 7! lol...its kinda weird...but in some ways i can relate to hermione in some chapters with her relationship with malfoy...no not tha dirty bits...lol neways...i hope i dont confuse u all 2 much with it... and thanx again 4 all ur reviews! ) u guys r tha best!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hermione then found herself in a graveyard, she looked around the landscape in search of any living things, but she found nothing. Tom then took her hand and led her to a house a few miles from where they were standing. He opened the door that was already unlocked and swinging in the breeze and he led her inside. Hermione took a look around to see where she was. Tom finally spoke.

"If you're wondering where we are, we are in the Potter's old house. We will stay here for a few days and get everything together. The first thing we are going to do is take out the ministry of magic." Tom finished, and by now the control that Tom had on her was slowly wearing off because of the spell she chanted and because of her memories of her friends. Hermione then looked at him shocked.

"This is Harry's parents house the night where they were when they were murdered by YOUR FATHER." Hermione said angrily looking at him.

"Come on, you are my Queen now and you're not to pity anyone or show goodness in you." Said Tom angrily looking at her and at the same time worrying that she was going to leave his side as Queen.

"You and your father murdered my best friends parents and you want me to join you so you can kill every one else? Well I won't do it." She said turning away from him totally in control now.

"It's too late, the spell has been chanted and you are my Queen now and there's nothing you can do about it. So why don't you sit back and relax." Said Tom sitting her down on his lap with her facing him with her legs rapped around him on a near by sofa. He played with her hair and kissed her neck slowly rubbing her legs with his hands gently, rocking her back and forth trying to seduce her. Hermione had almost given in but she remembered Draco and she got up and pulled away from him.

"Get away, I'm not your Queen and never will be." She stormed her way to the front door but Tom took out his wand and locked the whole house so she couldn't get out. Hermione gasped not sure of what she should do next.

"You will never get away from so don't try, you future is with me now no one else. And I'll just have to make sure of that." And with a flick of his wand Hermione was tired up to a chair.

"You can't do this, let me go." She screamed and struggled to get out of the rope. Tom leant next to her and forced her to kiss him, but instead she bit his lips.

"Ow, your going to wish you never did that." He said whipping the blood from his lips. Meanwhile Draco had been watching all this from a window and he was trying to think of a plan. He put a shield on himself by using a spell he had learnt from his mother when he was young incase his father should use spells on him, and apparated into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy is it? Well you're just in time to see the show." Tom said laughing evilly.

"No, I think you are." Said Draco calmly, he wasn't afraid of Riddle and he was determined to fight him no matter what happened. He took his wand out.

"Draco. No, please just go away." Hermione screamed tears slowly escaping her eyes. Even though they had both broken up, she still loved and felt for him.

"No, I'm doing this for us." He said sounding determined. She gave him one last look then Draco undid the knot of ropes tied on Hermione quickly with a wave of his wand, and she ran to the nearest sofa on the other side of the room and hid behind it. "Imperio!" screamed Draco aiming at Riddle, it hit him at full blast. Draco then tried to control Riddle and get him to give Draco his wand. But Riddle fought the curse and decided in his mind not to give his wand to Draco. Slowly the curse wore off and Riddle was back in control. But before he could hit Draco back with a spell, Draco beat him to it.

"Crucio." But Riddle was ready for that one and moved out of the way. Riddle then raised his wand revealing a blinding green light.

"Avada Kedavra." Riddle shouted.Hermione saw this.

"NO!" she screamed.The spell hit Draco hard, but not as hard as Riddle would have liked it to. Because Draco still had the shield on him the spell bounced off the shield and reflected into Riddle, killing him instantly.

Draco was still hit by the remaining force from the spell and he flew to the ground hitting it hard. Hermione screamed and ran to his side not knowing about the shield and thinking he was dead,

"Draco, no please don't be dead… I love you and I can't live without you." Said Hermione sobbing uncontrollably. She leant in and kissed his lips softly, only to be surprised when they kissed back. She finally pulled away to see that Draco's eyes were open and he was smiling up at her.

"So, you do love me?" he asked smiling slyly.

"I never said that." She said slightly shocked and embarrassed.

"Yes you did. And I love you too. I can't imagine life without you." Hermione couldn't believe her ears, she smiled and whispered in his ear.

"We're never to be separated." And with that she kissed him again this time knowing that nothing could ever come between them ever again. Niether of them knew that tha only thing that really stopped the spell taking affect on Draco, was his love for Hermione...

* * *

The rest of the remaining time they still had at Durmstrang passed by peacefully and rather quickly for Draco and Hermione. And Hermione didn't have to worry about Rachel anymore as Draco had told her that it was over between them and to leave them both alone and hasn't spoken to her since. Their classes were going along fine as they had both topped all their classes together andsoon it was the end of their second year at Durmstrang and a carriage had come to pick them both up. They both said goodbye to all their new friends they had made and then climbed into the awaiting carriage. Before the carriage had begun to move a face had magically appeared before them. It was the Hogwarts headmaster Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning. Wow! Look at you both! You have changed so much that I barely recognized you." Said the happy Professor.

"Hello Professor!" they both said smiling at Dumbledore.

"And how were your two years here at Durmstrang?" Dumbledore asked them both.

"They were great!" said Hermione looking at Draco then at Dumbledore.

"That's great to hear, now when you arrive Hogwarts the feast will be on so come straight there after dropping your belongings to your house common rooms." The two nodded to show that they understood him, "Oh, and I must ask you both, have you learnt anything during your stay at Durmstrang?" asked the professor.

"Well now that you mention it professor there are a couple of things that we did learn out of our stay. Not to judge a person by his or her appearance, like Tom Riddle he seemed really nice but he was lying to me about not being Lord Voldemort." Said Hermione remembering what had happened.

"To not judge a school by its rumors and what is said about it. Like Hermione heard someone say this school is bad. She found out that the rumors are not true and now she's finding it hard to leave." Said Draco looking slyly at Hermione who punched him playfully on the arm.

"And lastly for us andour relationship, we found that we can never be separated from each other. And we proved that by defeating Lord Voldemort." Said Hermione smiling at Draco and he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Oh, that's wonderful news! And do you know what else had happened when you defeated Lord Voldemort?" he asked, the two shook their heads to answer "no" and he continued, "Well, in defeating Lord Voldemort you have caused Lucious Malfoy to flee the country and he will not be returning. He heard that his master was dead and well, lets just say he thought this was a good time to run away. After all, the entire ministry would be after him now that his master is dead and not protecting him. Your Mother has stayed to look after you Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss. Granger can be together for as long as your hearts desire because he was the reason that I sent you here, he was going to kill the both of you. The reason behind this was because you had become together and he didn't want that to happen and he needed a new Queen."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and sighed a sigh of relief that now they could be together forever and nothing would be able to stop them. "And i'll let you both in on a little secret. The only thing that had stopped the spell from taking affect on Mr Malfoy here, was because he loved you enough to die for you, Mrs Granger." said theHeadmaster with a twinkle in his eye."Well, I will see the both of you tomorrow night when you arrive at Hogwarts. Goodbye." Said the professor.

"Goodbye professor and thank you." Said Draco and Hermione to the professor as he was slowly vanishing. When he had finally gone the carriage starting moving and Hermione was the first to speak, "So he did send us here for a good reason. And Snape made it look like we were in a lot of trouble." Said Hermione slightly laughing.

"Yeah, I know! Good old Professor Dumbledore." Said Draco for once appreciating what the headmaster had done.

* * *

Jelly: sooo wat do u think? lol...pretty full on i know. Ahwell...i hope you all lyked it...theres still a couple more chapters coming...unless i should just end it...but Ron and Harry find out the real reason why they left... im not gona spoil it tho... ) cyas till tha next chapter! And please review! )


	8. Chapter 8

Jelly: hey ppl! this is tha last chapter...i no i sorta rushed things... i hope u guys rnt lost that much...as long as u know wats happening... :S umm, yea it is a fairy tale ending! sorry i just love them! well enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The journey took a whole night and day but finally they reached Hogwarts at 6:30pm, the evening of the second day. They both got out of the carriage and thanked the driver.They then made their way to the front foyer entrance to Hogwarts. They carried their luggage to their house common rooms and took Draco's owl to where all the other owls were and then made their way hand in hand to the Great Hall.

"Ready?" Draco asked Hermione. She looked at him nervously.

"Um, yeah." She said shakily.Draco squeezed her hand to reassure her and then they both opened the doors. Just as the doors opened the whole school turned around to see who it was and they immediately fell silent.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, please take your seats at your house tables." Hermione walked over to the Gryfindor table and Draco walked over to the Slytherin table. The whole school started chattering as they remembered who the two were. Somewhere on the Gryfindor table was Harry and Ron, they weren't happy to see her as they had thought she had "ran away" with Malfoy.

"Hey guys!" she said looking at the two. They just kept eating and ignored her presence."What's the matter with you two, you're acting like you both hate me. What did I do, its not like I ran away." As soon as she had said that she wished she didn't, that's obviously the exact thing they thought she did, and with Draco. "Look, I didn't run away I was forced to go," She said tears rolling down her cheeks, "But you wouldn't understand would you? If you had two people out there trying to kill you, you would." With that last remark Hermione turned and ran out of the hall, leaving Harry and Ron to think over what she had just said. Meanwhile Draco had problems of his own.

"Draco, you ran away with that mudblood didn't you? I know you did, the whole school knows you did. Someone saw you packing your bags and leaving with her." Said Pansy sitting opposite Draco.

"What are you talking about Parkinson?" he asked slightly confused.

"I'll tell you if you come up to my room." She said slyly. Draco looked at her shocked, "No way in hell would I sleep with you." Said Draco angrily.

"Oh, but you did it once before remember?" she asked him trying to get him back.

"Look Parkinson its not your business so stay out of it." Said Draco and with that he left the Great Hall and went to his common room. The feast was finally over and the students made their ways to their common rooms, chatting away noisily and excitedly about the two whom had come back that night.

Harry and Ron found Hermione curled up on her bed crying uncontrollably.

"Herms?" asked harry as he walked into the room. "Go away." Said Hermione not wanting to talk to the two.

"Please just tell us what happened so we know and so we can help you. Come on, we are you best friends and best friends tell each other everything remember?" said Ron. Hermione finally stopped crying.

"Ok, I'll tell you both every thing." She said. They walked down to the empty common and sat there for hours while Hermione told them what had happened. As Hermione was talking neither of them realised the string going all the way up the stairs. And on the other end were Fred and George Weasley listening to their conversation with their extendable ears.

"Wow, you guys were both pretty brave. And to think Malfoy saved your life!" said Ron.

"Yeah, he really does love me and I love him too." Said Hermione and with that the three went upstairs to bed as it was getting late and they were tired. Meanwhile Draco had his own problems in his common room.

"Draco please tell me what happened and where you went please." Said Pansy clinging to his arm, but Draco shook her off.

"Get the hell away from me." He said trying to get away.

"But Draco, we love each other and we should be together." Said Pansy desperately.

"Look, can't you just listen for once and go away, I don't want to talk to you or see you ever again." Said Draco harshly.

"This is the mudblood's fault isn't it? I knew it." Said Pansy. Draco looked at her even more angrily and he turned and walked to his bedroom.

"No it isn't her fault and stay out of it." He shouted and then slammed the door in her face. The next day the word was out about what had happened and every one finally knew the truth about what had happened that night when Hermione and Draco left Hogwarts. Soon every thing was back to normal and every one acted as if nothing had happened, though some people came up to the two occasionally telling them how brave they were to fight Voldemort and how Draco was brave enough to fight for Hermione.

It was breakfast down in the Great Hall and Hermione, Harry and Ron were eating together at their house table. Draco came down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast and he noticed Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron. He walked over to Hermione and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning! How'd you sleep?" asked Hermione smiling slightly at him. "All right, you?" he asked back looking at her smiling.

"Great actually, want to go for a walk?" she asked him. Draco nodded and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron. They slowly made their way to the lake hand in hand in silence.

Finally they reached the lake and they sat down. Draco pulled Hermione into his lap and they watched the peaceful water together. Finally Draco spoke.

"This is our last year here. Better make it our best eh?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Definitely!" she said smiling up at him. Surprisingly the year went by pretty quickly, Hermione and Draco got back on track with their classes and Gryfindor and Slytherin tied in wining the house cup, but that didn't bother most people. Finally they were packed and on the train home and Hermione got the two biggest shocks in her life! Harry, Ron and Draco remembered her birthday, which was on the following day.

"Hey Hermione… on behalf of Ron and I, we would like to wish you a Happy 19th Birthday for tomorrow and would like to give you this." Said Harry smiling and handing her a large box.

"What? You didn't have to!" said Hermione smiling excitedly. She opened the box only to find a beautiful silver chain necklace with a sapphire letter "H" on the end hanging. Harry put it on her neck.

"Oh my god! Thank you guys so much! Its beautiful." Said Hermione crying slightly and kissing them both on the cheeks, after hugging them both.

"Its ok Herms! We knew you would like it, so we got it for your 19th." Said Ron blushing from the kiss.

"Wow! Thank you guys." Hermione said finally, when she had stopped crying.

"Ah hem," Said Draco catching Hermione's attention. She turned and looked at him, "Happy Birthday Hermione!" he said and kissed her lips. He then knelt on one knee and pulled open a small box revealing a ring with a silver band and a simple sapphire jewel on it. (a/n: Draco already knew Hermione wasn't big on jewellery as he asked her before, and he already knew she liked silver jewellery and the colour sapphire.) "Will you marry me?" asked Draco looking at Hermione with the opened box. Hermione cupped her mouth with her hands and opened her eyes wide. She started crying again.

"Oh my god! I will marry you Draco, I love you so much." She said as he stood and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Hermione." Said Draco.Harry and Ron were still in shock as their mouths were hanging open. Harry finallybroke the silence.

"Congratulations!" he said. Ron finally snapped out of it as Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bloody Hell!" he said but quickly added, "I mean Congratulations to the both of you!" he said smiling at the two of them.

"Thank you." They both said together happily. Now they could start a family of their own together and live happily ever after.

* * *

Jelly: hey, well i guess u can see y it was a fairy tale ending...well thanx again for ur reviews! and hopefully will see (hear) from u all in the next story i write...i dont know exactly how long that will be, but till then, byes! and thanx again:)

* * *


End file.
